Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board with a conductive post and to a printed wiring board with a conductive post. In particular, the present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a conductive layer embedded in a resin insulating layer and to a method of manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H10-173316, for example, describes a method for manufacturing a wiring board in which a metal layer is applied to one surface of a resin film and the metal layer is patterned so as to have a predetermined pattern, after which an insulating sheet is pressed onto the metal layer. As a result, the metal layer is embedded in the insulating sheet, after which the resin film is peeled away from the insulating sheet.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-311804 describes a wiring board in which, with a metal release layer sandwiched therebetween, a conductor pattern is formed on a surface of copper foil, and the conductor pattern is tightly adhered to one surface of an insulating material and is subjected to pressure and heat, thereby embedding the conductor pattern near the surface of the insulating material. In this wiring board, after embedding the conductor pattern, a conductor pattern is also formed on the other surface of the insulating material using electroplating or etching.
The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.